


Ch.4

by OasisLake76



Series: Chat fic [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Get dunked Steven, and not in a good way, but also Lance needs his ass to get flamed, idk - Freeform, is there a good way to get your ass flamed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Steven ducked up and Lance gets set on maximum blast.





	Ch.4

The castle was quiet and serene. Rolling hills and pastures surrounded the eighty acres of land, the only thing that disturbed the silence was the breeze rustling and the occasional cry of a Pokémon. Everyone in the castle was quietly working away at the large stacks of paperwork they usually put off for the weekend and or relaxing in their separate quarters.

Heh. 

_ What absolute bullshit. _

“Get back here you blue haired  _ bitch! _ ” Lances outcry was heard from inside when Steven slammed his entire body against a pair of double doors that lead to the balcony and stairs that lead down to the large backyard and the river that runs through the property. 

Stumbling, Steven hit the railway and almost rolled over and off of the high balcony before forcing himself off and nearly jumping off the staircase anyways when Lance charged out the same pair of doors. Poor door frame, it’s probably cracked or completely broken now because there would be no way in hell it would be able to stand up against two highly fit and heavy men. That thought alone made Steven even more breathless with laughter. Something brush lightly against Stevens back and the man let out a shriek of fear that made him sprint faster.

Lance was easily gaining on the taller man, this was  _ his  _ home turf and you bet his ass he and Bruno played a lot of physical sports alongside their Pokémon out here so he knows every dip and hole in the grass from the castle to the river. 

“Leave me be Lance!” Steven shouted back as he tried weaving from right to left only to double back in a large arc and run along the bottom of the balcony. 

There was a thud behind Steven, Lance had fallen because he slipped on a wet patch near one of the sprinklers dotted around the back yard. “Never!” He snarled while struggling to get back up onto his feet and back to chasing the light blue haired man. 

Steven was starting to see spots at the edge of his vision from lack of being able to actually breath through his laughter and sprinting to keep himself out of the Kanto and Johto Champion grip. He allowed himself a moment to spin around to see how far of a distance he had put between him and Lance, only to cry out because what Steven though was most of the backyard was actually less than half since Lance was charging at him like an angered Tuaros herd squished into one human body. 

“Steven!” Lance yelled and reached out one of his hands to grasp onto the undershirt the other wears constantly. Only to miss by an inch because Steven tucked and rolled away from the hand before getting up faster than Lance had and darting more towards the creek bank. 

Stephen wheezed out a laugh before turning his head to look back at Lance. “Catch me if you can mother fu- _ Ack! _ ” 

Lance tried skidded to a halt a foot and a half away from the creek edge but he tripped halfway and turned it into a barrel roll, which had him at the edge and his face a good two feet away from Stevens ass. Jerking back he landed on his own and took this chance to fully take in the situation at hand. 

Steven had been caught sneaking into his room by Lance who was coming back from another meeting but this time with Wallace as the new Hoenn Champion instead and the other couldn’t leave Hoenn because he had also gotten really sick. Then the chase and shouting happened and he’s pretty sure that he broke to door frame when he jammed his shoulder against it because door handle are stupid and Bruno had slicked them all with some kind of non drying gel. 

And now here he sits, panting and on the ground while wheezing in laughter at Steven who was now throughly soaked and his fave mucked in creek clay and mud. “Look who ate shit.” Lance gasped out between banshee screeches of ugly laughter. “Who’s high and mighty now?” 

The sound of wet mud and clay smacking the water sperred Lance to shriek louder and longer. Steven face scrunched up as he wiped the stuff off and had half the mind the chuck a good clump of clay unexpectedly at Lance. A slow smile spread through his face, Stevens glee easily came back once he remembered what he had done with the pictures he had sent to multiple group chats. “At least I’m not being put on blast.” 

That got other attention, Lance quickly sobered up and his mouth flapped open and closed as he tried to understand the context of Stevens words. “You didn’t!” He gasped out. Moving a little away from the river bank and pulled out his phone to see that all of the legal chats that his in is truely in fact putting him on blast more than ever. 

Now it was Stevens turn to laugh until he was blue in the face. 


End file.
